The Devil Returns
by crazyforglitter
Summary: Sequel to the evil ones. Tommy and Adam have one problem. Jade is working to capture Tommy for one evil person. Can Tommy destroy him or will the world suffer. Adommy, Adam Lambert   Tommy Joe Ratliff. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_The room was lighted with torches at each corner of a small room. Black smoke floated above, watching me as I lay on a bed. Stiff, unable to move. Terror filling my eyes as I stare up into the smokes black face and its__ paralyzing red eyes. I won't to run, but I can't. Its lips move to form words but I can't hear the words. The heat in the room is to hot and my skin is burning like fire. _

_The fa__ce moves toward my face. More heat hits me, its hard to breath. The faces lips move again but this time I can hear what its saying. `` I'm still here.`` The smoke was taking form of… _

I woke up, with sweat running down my body, breathing hard. I sat up in bed looking over to see Adam sleeping peacefully. I slipped out of bed quietly and walked over to the bathroom. I waked over to the sink, turning on the cooled water. I put my hands under the cold water, bringing it to my face, washing away the dream. I reached over to the towel, bringing it over to my face and drying the water droplets left on my face.

I put the towel down on to the counter. I looked down at the sink, closing my eyes. A shaky breath left my lip as a memory of the black smoke appeared in my head. It has been two years since everything happened to our little family. But some how I have a feeling that all we went through isn't over, like he never left, like he still wants to be reborn. But why me? Why dose he have to pick me?

`` Hey are you ok? `` I turned fast, my hand flying to my chest in fright but only to be relived to see Adam standing in the doorway looking at me with a amused look on his face. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing to slow my heart beat down to a normal beat. `` I'm sorry for scaring you honey.`` He said, wrapping his cold arms and kissing me on the lips. I grabbed the back of his kick and deepened the kiss.

`` Mommy? `` I let the kiss go and looked down to see Elizabeth standing there rubbing her eyes in an adorable way. I waked over to where she stood and put my hand on her shoulder. `` Yes sweetie, what's wrong? `` I said, once I saw her terrified look. I scoped

her up in my arms. `` Did you have a bad dream? `` I said, brushing her blond hair out of her face. She nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

I looked over to Adam and mouthed ` I'll be back `` and left for her room across from ours. I set her on the bed, tucking her under the blanket. I kissed her on the forehead and tried to get up but she graded my hand before I could. `` Mommy, can you stay here till I fall asleep. Please. `` I nodded, sating back down on her bed and laid down beside her. I but my arms around her, holding her close to my chest.

Her tired eyes began to close as she laid there in my arms. My eyes started to close as well, soon a dream consumed me. The dream I not even that long a go came back but a different outcome.

_I was in a room lighted with torches. My naked body lay under the covers. A man then comes for a dark corner, naked. Its red eyes were visible through its black hair. `` Adam__?`` I said, looking up at the man I was in love with. But it was not him, the black smoke had taken over his body. _

_Adam sat on the bed and lifted his warm hand to my cheek. He leaned down, capturing my lips into a hard kiss. His body was now on top of me, his hand wondered my body not once letting the kiss go. After awhile he let go of the kiss and looked deep into my eyes. I could feel fear full my body as he turned me on to my stomach. His hot lips pressed themselves against my neck. `` I want to be reborn.`` He whispered, kissing down my back. _

_My breathing and heart rate went higher as I heard him say that. I then started to feel him push himself into me slowly. Pain shoots through my body as he was now fully inside of me. He stayed still for awhile waiting for me to get use to him. He leaned down to my ear and said `` I will be reborn. `` _

**Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

_`` I will be reborn.`` chills ran thought my body. `` Please stop.`` I said in a whimper, tears started to fill my eyes. `` No.`` He said in a sharp voice and started to move, lifting up then pushed back down hard. I cried out in pain at each harsh thrust. He kept going for some time until I felt him come hard into me. He leaned down and kissed me on the shoulder, then my neck. _

_He then turned me to face him, his red eyes stared in to mine as he panted. He leaned down to my ear _`` _at the last stage I will finish my job.`` he set his hand on my stomach, my eyes suddenly widened in fear. He looked at me and smiled evilly, then slammed his lips to mine and kissed me harshly. He let go and got off the bed and just looked at my naked body. He then said `` you should be mine.`` then faded away, leaving me to my on thoughts. _

I woke up to some one shaking me awake. `` Mommy, mommy, wake up. I is hungry.`` I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth sitting on the looking at me with her blue eyes._ Thank god that was just a dream._ I just smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently. `` Ok Elizabeth lets get you something to eat.`` I got off the bed and picked her up. I turned to the door but only to jump in fright.

Adam was standing rate in the door way, looking at me with an amused look on his face. Rage suddenly flared out of me. I set Elizabeth back on to the bed and walked over to him shouting `` WOULD YOU WIPE THAT FUCKING LOOK OFF OF YOUR FACE, CAUSE I DIDN'T FIND THAT SO FUCKING FUNNY YOU LITTLE BA. `` I stopped once I heard a cry from Elizabeth. I turned to see her curled up in a corner, fear filled her eyes. I turned over to see Adams eyes wide well he stared at my hand. I looked down to see fire all over my hand. I jumped in fright, and then the fire disappeared into thin air.

I stared at my hand for awhile then looked up at Adam but he wasn't there. I looked over to the corner that Elizabeth was and saw that she was not there either. I started to panic, I walked out of the room and looked down the hall shouting `` ELIZABETH, ADAM WHERE ARE YOU GUYS.`` when no one answered. I started to run around the house looking for them I found that no one was here. I went back up stairs with tears in my eyes.

When I reached the stairs there they where one the stairs. Relief and happiness hit me like a truck. Elizabeth then ran to me saying `` Mommy, mommy! `` I kneeled down and she wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. I let go of her after awhile and looked up at Adams confused face as why I was I had tears in my eyes. I walked over to him and just wrapped my arms around his waist, his cold arms wrapped around me. I finally just let my self burst into tears as he held me close to his chest.

My sobbing started to come down, I looked up at Adam and said `` Ware where you guys? `` He didn't say anything just leaned down and kissed me gently. I push him away from me, rage started to build up in me. `` NO, TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN NOW.`` I said.

`` we where up stairs in Elizabeth's room. We have been there the whole time.`` he said, waking over to Elizabeth, picked her up and went to the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen puzzled. As I reached the kitchen I asked `` Where were you in her room? `` He was setting Elizabeth on the high chair and set her food in front of her. He looked up at me then back at our daughter and kissed her fore head then whispered something in her ear.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room, setting me on the coach and kissed me. He let go of the kiss a few seconds later and smiled at me. `` Why are you so happy? `` I asked him.

`` Tommy are little girl isn't normal.`` he said, kissing me again.

_What__?_


	3. Chapter 3

I felt frozen in confusion at what Adam had said about our daughter not being normal._ She looks normal to me. Why is he saying that about our daughter? She's not a monster. _`` What are you saying? That are own daughter is a monster! `` I yelled, standing up as I yelled. His eyes then widened as he realized at how wrong that sounded. `` No that is not what I meant at all. `` He said, standing in front of me and put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I just pushed out of his grip. `` Then what did you mean. `` I yelled, anger blazing from my body.

`` Tommy, baby came down. All I'm saying is that are girl is like us. She has powers. `` He said, pulling me down on to his lap. I looked at him with curios eyes. All of my anger had disappeared and replaced with a sudden desire for his cold hands on me, all of me. I put my hands on his shoulder, my body then pushed harder against him, leaning down and kissed him hard. He pulled away a little too soon for my liking. `` What the hell is going on with you today? You're acting strange. Are you feeling alright honey? `` He said, his hands on my shoulder keeping me in eyes view. `` What do you mean I'm acting strange? `` I yelled, pushing my body off his.

`` I'm just saying you have been very emotional today. `` He said. I just ignored what he said. A sudden nausea feeling hit me, I felt a little faint at the same time. I looked Adam in the eye and he looked worried. He got up from the coach and put his hands on my face. `` Are you ok Tommy? `` I couldn't answer because of the sudden burning in my stomach and throat. I set my head on his chest and he wrapped around me rubbing my back softly. `` I don't feel so good. `` I said, holding his arm tightly as a sharp pain shoots though my body. I moaned out in pain, my feet gave out on me and my body fell limp on Adam. His arm wrapped around me and set me down on the coach. `` Tommy, sweetie what's the matter? Are you ok? Tommy answers me. `` He demanded, I clenched my stomach and howled out in pain._ O god, O god it had to be a dream. I'm not pregnant by him. _

`` Tommy what's going on? `` He said, in a panic. He looked down to my stomach, I saw that it was growing a little and that is when I knew I was pregnant with his child. Then something started to bug me. _Where is Elizabeth?_ _Why hasn't she come after all the noise I have made? _I suddenly looked over at the kitchen. `` Elizabeth? `` I yelled in a panicked voice. When she didn't answer I started to worry, I looked over at Adam to see that he was facing the kitchen, then looked over at me with a worried look.

I lifted up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen with Adam behind me. When we got to the kitchen I called out to her again but stopped short to see a man standing there with my daughter in his arms. `` let her go. `` I demeaned, walking up to him but stopped short at what I saw. I felt frozen to my spot well his red eyes looked into mine. He walked over to me leaving my daughters unconscious body on the floor. Once he was rate in front of me Adams foot steps started to run after the man but was thrown to the wall with one motion of the mans hand. Then his hands went down to my cheek and his other hand went under my shirt and on to the bump that had grown just a few moments ago.

I could feel something move inside of me at his touch, when he smiled at what he had felt he said `` that's my son you are carrying. `` I felt my heart speed up in fear of what he said. When he leaned down to my faces trying to kiss my lip we heard a faint voice that you could barely here saying `` Get your hands off of him. `` The devils red eyes then looked over to Adam breaking the spell that had me frozen to the spot. His hand left my body and walked over to Adams body which was pined to the wall. `` And what are you going to do about is. ``

I could see the anger in his eyes as the devil walked back over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the wall rate beside Adam and shoved me to the wall, pulling my hair he kissed me hard, he put his hand behind my neck so I would not push away. I put my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could but I was not strong enough to push him away from me. `` Hay let go of him! `` Adam yelled, struggling to get free but failed. When the devil let me go he looked up at Adams mad expression and smiled evilly then looked back at me and said `` I'll be back. `` Then disappeared into thin air.

Adam was let down and he came to my side fast. I just stared at the spot that the man had disappeared from in shock of knowing I was carrying a demon in side me. `` Are you alright. `` Adam asked, as he pulled me into his arms. `` That's why I have been so moody lately. Adam I think I'm pregnant with his chid. `` I said, looking up at Adams shocked filled expression on his face. That's when I know I had a lot of explaining to do but it was not my first thing I had to take care of.

My eyes then went wide as I remember something. `` Elizabeth! `` I said in a panicked voice. Adams eyes went wide too and we both looked over to see are little girl on the floor… motionless.

**Please review and I'm sorry for taking so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and I ran up to our daughter's motionless body, I kneeled down and put my hand to her neck to check her pulse. I held it there for awhile but there was no sign of a pulse. Panic began to fill my expression as I shook her body to wake her. `` Elizabeth! Wake up please. You can't leave now. Elizabeth! `` I said gasping for air as my heart began to shatter. I felt cold hands pull me into a hug well I cried out my pain in his arms. When I pushed out of his grasp I went up to Elizabeth's pale body and brought her up into my arms and rocked her body back and forth as tears dripped down my cheek and down onto her pale skin. I squeezed my eyes shut as another tear falls from my eyes. I felt Adams arm wrap around me and our daughter. `` I-it'll be a-alright sweetheart.`` Adam said, in a shaky voice that was on the verge of tears.

I leaned down to my daughters face and pressed my lips to her cheek as another tear ran down my cheek. I set her pale body on to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck and set my head on to his shoulder as my body shacked with every sob. He tightened his grip on me and started to rock me back and forth. Then something hit me, how did she die? What happened to her? What did he do to her? I let go of Adam, turned around in his embrace and looked down to my daughter's body and found something I knew would tare my world apart.

There on her body was letters written into her skin of her stomach, I lifted her shirt to see two words that brought a new batch of tears to my eyes and it made Adam choke on his breath. _Your Mine _was all it said but it was enough to bring ever more tears to my eyes. _Why does he have to do this to us? That was our daughter he just murdered and he has his one child in me. _More tears slipped down my cheek like a waterfall as I held on to the only thing I have left in this world. `` I think we should put her to rest. `` Adam said, rubbing my back as I cried louder to the thought of never seeing her again.

There was a sudden knock on the door and then a shout. `` Mommy, daddy, help me please! `` it sounded like Elizabeth. I face the door then to ware my daughter laid but she was not there so I got up and ran up to the door but before I could reach the door I felt Adam grab my arm and turn me all the way around to face him. Fear and shock covered my face as I looked up into blood red eyes looked at me and then to the door. I have never seen him this mad. `` ITS not her! `` He said danger dripped from his voice, making me shiver. I tried to pull away from him because she was still screaming for me to help her.

Suddenly all of the screaming stopped and all there was a soft creak of the door opening. Adam quickly picked me up and ran fast up the stairs and in to our room and through me on to the bed as he went back to the door and locked it. He backed up from the door as we heard foot steps coming closer to our room. When he was on the bed with me pulled me to his chest tightly, clenching on to me like he thought I was going to be taken from him.

There was a sudden sound of clicking noise as the door tried to open. I grow still as Adam held on to me tighter but enough for me to breath. The person then stopped turning the door node and just stood in front of the door. I looked up at Adam to see that he was eyeing the door. A knock sounded at the door like someone wonted in, then the person started to hit the door trying to brake it down. My heart started to beat faster as the banging continued. Then it all stopped, and it was dead silent until there was one last hit on the door and it flow of its hinges and on to the floor. There stood the last person I ever wonted to see again.

_What the hell do you think you are doing here? _

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up into the face that I thought was dead. Adam held me closer to him as anger blazed there him. `` What do you think you are doing here? `` Adam yelled, before I could say a thing. Anger filled my body to the top. It was the woman that had taken my child away from me, but now she was gone again forever just because she let that thing out of hell. `` Well you should already now that answer, or do you not now what he is carrying. `` She motioned to my stomach with a evil smirk. I looked down to my stomach and then I remembered what she meant. I looked up at Adam which he was looking at my stomach as well. When he felt my worried gaze he looked up at me and ushered me that he already had a good idea of what she meant but anger filled his beautiful face as he looked back at the woman that was walking slowly over to us. No fear was shown on her face, just a wild smirk.

`` What does he want from us? `` I asked, she then was rate in front of us and Adam pulled me off the other side of the bed as she tried to grab me from him. She then sat down on to the bed and said, `` He wants nothing from Adam just YOU. `` My eyes widened at what she had just said, and I could tell Adam was stunned her answer because he let me go and ran after the woman. Her eyes suddenly widened and got up from the bed and ran from Adam with her super fast speed just like Adams speed.

I was left in the room shaking at what she had said. I was so shocked that I didn't notice that I was not alone in the room until I felt warm hands wrap around my waist and his other hand covered my mouth so I would not yell. I struggled in his strong hands because he was suffocating me.

I stopped struggling in his arms as I was feeling light headed then complete darkness. The last thing I remember was the guy picking up my limp body into his strong arms and saying,`` The master is waiting for you. `` It sounded a lot like Cass.

I wake up in a huge room with torches around the room. In many places there was darkness as if the light could not penetrate it. I gasped in surprise as I felt a warm hand wrap around me and pull me into his chest. I looked up at the person that was holding me. It looked like Adam but the eyes where red. My eyes widened and I struggled to get out of his grasp as I feared what he would do to me.

When he felt me struggle he smirked and slammed me back down on to the bed so I was now laying flat on my back well he got on top of me and strangled my hips. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head. I struggled to get out of his grasp and looking away from his eyes because I know that they would paralyze me to the spot.

He let go of one of my wrist and brought it to my face, forcing me to look up into his eyes. I felt my self being paralyzed as I looked up into his red eyes. `` Shhh, its ok Tommy. I have missed you my boy. `` He said, getting off of me and laying beside me and pulled my into his arms. His hand then went to the bump in my stomach and I could feel the baby kick to his touch. He laughed a little and kissed the bump and said, `` I have missed you two my sweet boy. `` I shivered at the light touch of hi lip on my stomach. When he laid back down beside me he turned my head to look up into his eyes. To my shock they turned in to a beautiful ocean blue much like Adams. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, I could feel myself kissing him back. When he pulled away I could see that his blue eyes where now a dark red color much like the color that Adam had when I went to answer the door at home. His touch stared to grow colder. That's when I realized that the devil was in Adam the whole time.

`` A-Adam? ``

**Review if you wa****nt more please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

I stared into his as they started to change into an ocean blue color and his skin turning ice cold. Confucian filled his expression and said, '' How did I get here? Tommy what is this place?'' I look around the room and I could see that it was my dream that I had last night. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of the dream that I had dreamt that night. When I looked back at him he was no longer the person I fell in love with, it was the demon that had taken over his body because I was staring into flaming red eyes as he looked in my scared brown ones. I backed away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. I could see the anger in his eyes as I looked into his eyes again. '' You will never do that again! You are to stay on this bed tell our child is born, do you understand me. '' He said, his grip then tightened after I hesitated to answer him and said, '' Are we clear because if you don't lesson there will be hell to pay. ''

'' And what will you do, you have already taken everything I have ever loved. '' That set a smirk on his face he let go of my arm and went to the door at the far end of the room. When he cam back he was not alone beside him was a little person but I could not see the face because the dark hide the persons face. As they came closer I could see that it was a little girl. They where now in front of me and I could see the little girls face. My heart quickened its speed as I looked at her beautiful blue eyes. A tear then ran down my eyes as she ran up and hugged my in her arms tightly. '' Elizabeth? '' I said in a whimper as I wrapped my arms around her small body and let more tears fall down my eyes.

She was suddenly taken from my arms and brought to the other side of the room by what seemed like black smoke. I tried to reach out to her but I was thrown back down on the bed. I now lay on my back facing the flaming red eyes. '' Know if you leave this bed you daughter will be cut into pieces, ALIVE.'' He said in a firm voice. Fear filled my eyes as I looked up at the demon in front of me. He laughed when he saw my fear and said, '' Ok now I want you to stay put as I speed up our child's birth so you will give birth sooner. I will warn you that it is painful, so just relax sweet heart.'' he said, an evil grin spread across his face at my sudden jump at his words. I was so scared that I actually didn't feel him get off the bed. I was suddenly aware of him when he stood in front of the bed with his back turned to me as he looked over the darkness of the room. He then spoke some words that I had no idea what it was, let alone what it meant but I had a feeling that it was not good at all.

There was a black smoke gathering in the air above me as he chanted the word over and over again. With each word he spoke the smoke began to lower its self down to where I laid on the bed. He suddenly stopped chanting and turned to me but it was not him anymore it was Adam because I looked into ocean blue eyes. He looked at me with sad eyes as he saw tears in my eyes that I had not realized escaped my eyes. I was about to say something but he bout his hand up to stop what I was about to say. He then walked up me and sat down beside me and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I didn't get the chance to deepen it because he pulled away and reached over and grabbed something silver.

I soon realized that it was a knife but not just any knife like something mystical. `` Adam, what are you doing? `` I said in a panic as he lifted the knife above his head and down into his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped when I saw the knife pass though his body. As my eyes looked at him I terror, I opened my mouth to say or scream anything but nothing come out because I was frozen at the site of blood dripping out of his mouth. When he fell back in to my lap I unfroze. `` Adam! Adam please say something! `` I said, tears piled up in my eyes as he didn't say any thing.

Tears of pain spilled out as my heart broke. I pulled Adam closer to me and bared my head into his chest as I cried harder. I didn't care what was happening around me because my pain was too strong to thing of anything else.

When I felt a cold hand on my cheek, I jumped and looked up into the most beautiful person I every thought could live, I forgot all my pain. He then took me into his arms and whispered, `` its ok love. `` I looked up at him with a confused look.

``But how are you alive? `` I said.

A smile then spread across his face and said, `` because in a vampire. I don't die unless it's the sun. `` I had completely for got about him being a vampire because of all the stuff that has happened but it still doesn't explain all the blood. `` But you ware bleeding. ``

He just shook his head and said calmly, `` that wasn't my blood it was the devils soul extracting from my body and into this knife. ``

At some point he had taken the knife out of him self but that was not what was surprising because the once white crystal turned red as blood. I didn't have time to ask anything because a sharp pain shot there my body. At that moment I knew it was time for my child to be born and Adam would be with me for it.

`` What's wrong? `` Adam said, pulling me against his chest as I screamed out in pain.

`` THE BABY IS COMING! `` I shouted as the pain worsened.

**Skipping a few things. **

Sweat socked every inch of me and blood stained the sheets of the bed. When I heard a cry I knew I had done it again with Adams help. I soon had the little boy in my arms and Adam at my side with a few happy tears in his eyes.

`` So what will we call him? `` Adam said, well petting the little boys black hair. As the boys eyes opened I could see beautiful brown eyes that looked up at me tiredly. I just smiled at him as he yawned and reached out his arms.

`` How about Evan Nickala Lambert? `` I said, not taking my eyes off of the little boy.

`` That is perfect. ``

We finally went and got Elizabeth and after a huge fest we went home as a family that is unbreakable.

**That was the end I hope you liked it. Review please. **


End file.
